


Efecto

by Nekroland (DarkKaya)



Category: Beast/B2ST
Genre: Counterpart of an existent fic, Español | Spanish, I wrote this on 2013, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/pseuds/Nekroland
Summary: Básicamente la "contraparte" dePenitenciade  Obsscure





	Efecto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Penitencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482316) by [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure). 



****  
Kikwang no es tan tonto como parece, nunca lo ha sido, pero sabe a la perfección los beneficios que acarrea dejar que la gente piense que sí lo es. La mayoría no se preocupa de comentar cosas que normalmente no harían, o incluso dejar de ser tan sutiles como cuando están en compañía de otras personas —Kikwang sigue pensando igualmente que Doojoon puede llegar a ser muy obvio con lo que siente por Hyunseung aunque éste a veces no lo note de tan metido que está en su mundo. Por eso tampoco deja de notar las miradas que se apoderan de los ojos de Junhyung cada vez que están en la misma sala, o esa leve resistencia que parece auto-imponerse el rapero cuando Kikwang se ofrece a esperarle para irse juntos al dormitorio después de terminar con su práctica de la coreografía y el resto ya se han ido. Los músculos cada vez más tensos de Joker en su afán de concentrarse de nuevo en esa nueva canción que lleva en el mismo acorde desde que Kikwang ha entrado a la sala de grabación. Y él sólo puede sonreír porque sabe el efecto que tiene sobre el mayor y le encanta porque le da esperanzas de que lo que siente pueda ser correspondido.

— ¿Puedo esperarte para que vayamos juntos? Hyunseung y Yoseob se fueron hace poco.

Kikwang no necesita levantar la mirada para saber que Junhyung detesta la idea. Lo nota en el aire que les rodea, a poca distancia el uno del otro, así como el esfuerzo que está haciendo el otro por no dejar que sus instintos más básicos se apoderen de él. Sin embargo es justamente eso lo que busca Kikwang, sentir las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo apresado contra la mesa de mezcla y el del Junhyung.

— Mejor te vas. Aún queda mucho por hacer y no voy a hacerte caso si tienes hambre o sueño.

La decepción se abre paso por su cuerpo con esas palabras tan frías y no puede controlar cuando los músculos de su cara se relajan de tal forma que su anterior sonrisa desaparece completamente. Lo único de lo que es capaz es de bajar la cabeza con tristeza porque comentarios como ese hace que se replanteé el seguir sufriendo por el rapero, pero inconscientemente su cuerpo se acerca al del otro, buscando algo de calidez que desmienta las palabras que acaban de abandonar aquellos labios que tantas ganas tiene de besar.

— Puedo quedarme afuera, pero es muy tarde y quiero que llegues bien a casa.

Es un susurro, tan bajo que si no fuera porque están ambos solos y realmente es tarde, hubiera sido casi imposible de ser escuchado incluso por él mismo. Y aparta la mirada de Junhyung por la timidez que le sobrecoge de repente, indeciso de si no va a recibir otro comentario hiriente por parte del rapero, algo que no podría resistir en esos momentos. Siente la mano de Junhyung sobre la suya y un rayo de esperanza se abre paso en él, una sonrisa pequeña adornando sus labios tras escuchar a Junhyung.

— ¿Por qué no vas por tus cosas y nos largamos de aquí?

Simplemente no suelta esa mano porque no sabe cuándo volverá a tener la oportunidad, y la excusa, de tenerla entre la suya y deja que su instinto de abrazar a Junhyung —a pesar de estar cubierto del sudor que tanto odia el rapero— fluya. No es el único tipo de contacto que le gustaría compartir con Joker, pero entiende que para que lo que ambos desean y el otro les veta habrá que esperar un poco aún. Y Kikwang está decidido a que sea una espera corta.

 


End file.
